Rouge and Blaze (Rouge is Bi 2)
by Gravepainter15
Summary: Okay this is the second part of the Rouge is bi thingie.


** Blaze's POV**

I was walking around Mobius just looking around. It was about 2 or 3pm, I had nothing to do and I decided to go for a walk. I was going around the corner when I saw a familiar face. "Ohh no. Rouge." I mumbled. I wanted to go down this street to Tails's workshop but Rouge is around there. I sighed. Maybe if I ignore her and keep walking she won't notice me.

I quickly walked down the street looking down. Rouge was talking on her phone to someone. I just ignored and walked past. As I was walking all I heard was Rouge say this: "Calm down baby girl. We cleaned up everything so he shouldn't know. Okay. Alright I understand but what is really gonna happen. He won't leave you, he loves you too much." I wonder what that was about. From the sounds of it, it seems like Rouge is part of a couple problem. Well whatever, it's not my problem. Oh there's Tails's workshop. I walked up and knocked on the door. No answer. Hmmmm I guess he's out. Fine I guess I'll head back home then, well the home me and Silver are at while we're here at this era.

When I turned around I came face to face with Rouge! "Whoa what the fuck?!" I said falling. Rouge giggled. "Aww did I scare the tough little fire kitty?"She walked over by me and held out a hand to help me. "Here let me help you. I hate seeing your pretty face down there." I blushed and took her hand. After I brushed myself off Rouge told me where Tails and the rest of the gang were.

"Tails took his plane and took them all to some place across the ocean or something. I don't really know, all I know is that they are far away." Rouge rubbed the back of her head and giggled. I rolled my eyes and started to walk away. "Huh, where you goin?" Rouge asked me. I didn't turn around to face her. "I'm going to stay at home and wait." Rouge glided towards me. "Are you sure you want to walk all they way back home? You can wait at my place. It's not far."

I turned and looked at Rouge with annoyance. I studied her face to see if she was up to something. "Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" Rouge looked confused for a second then went back to her usual smirk. "Like I said before I don't want your cute self having to walk all that way back home. I may be mean sometimes but I have a heart for cute people such as yourself." Rouge said cupping my face.

She was so close to my face. I didn't even notice how close she gotten until now. Its like as if- as if she plans on kissing me. I moved away from her and fell again. Rouge giggled and put out a hand to help me. I ignored it and got up my self. While I was brushing myself off again Rouge smiled. "Come on. Let's hang out at my house for now okay _Blaze_?" Rouge turned and started to fly towards her house. I began to blush when she turned around. The way she said my name was so...just so..._sexy_. I just couldn't get over it.

I wasn't paying the least bit of attention since I was thinking about Rouge. We started to talk more little by little but surly not enough for her to invite me to her house. Why is she being so nice and doing this for me? How come anytime she looks at me or talks to me I get a feeling, like the feeling I get with Silver when he tries to act sexy and cute with me? "Blaze honey?" I looked at Rouge in surprise. "You were really thinking huh? Well were here." I look a head of me to see a beautiful house. It had a little fountain in the front, and many different kind of color plants all around. (Sorry but I like it better when I can use my imagination. That's why I won't be putting a lot of details on Rouge's house.)

Rouge unlocked her door and opened it for me. I walked in and was amazed by how nice it was. "How about you have a seat on the couch while I go get some snacks. Then we can watch some TV. I sat down and looked at the large TV screen. I looked at the coffee table and saw that Rouge has one of those remotes that has a microphone. Rouge must have a bunch of money for all of this stuff. Rouge came in with a bowl of strawberries and a bowl of melted chocolate.

She put both bowls on the coffee table and sat uncomfortably by me. I tried to move away but I was sitting right next to the arm of the chair. I just ignored it and tried to pay attention to the TV.

Rouge grabbed a strawberry and dipped it in chocolate. She began to suck off the chocolate and lick all over it. As if it were a...OMG! What's wrong with her!

Rouge looked over at me and caught me staring. I hurried to turn my attention to the TV again but Rouge put a finger underneath my chin and turned me back to her. "I usually hate it when people stare but if its your sexy self maybe I can make an exception." Rouge's face was once again close to mine. I blushed hard as ever, closed my eyes and turned away but Rouge turned my head back.

Rouge then grabbed a strawberry dipped in chocolate and fed it to me. I don't know what got over me but I just sat there and let her feed me. For some reason I liked it.

Rouge was about to put in the third strawberry when a drip of chocolate fell on my neck going down to my collar bone. I was going to get it off when Rouge grabbed my hand to stop me. "I'll get it okay? It was my fault it get on you anyway." I was waiting for her to grab a napkin or something but instead she quickly put her head on my neck and licked the chocolate away!

I pushed Rouge away and jumped up off of the couch. Rouge looked at me as if I had gone crazy. "What's wrong?" "W-What do you mean 'What's wrong?' YOU JUST LICKED ME!" Rouge giggled and stood up. "Really that's what's wrong? And here I thought you were more mature. All I did was lick you as a joke. You don't need to freak out."

Rouge quickly ran over to me and captured my lips with her own. I pushed her again but this time she got back up and got behind me. "What the hell are you doing?!" I screamed at her. I felt something cold go around my wrist. Aw fuck are those handcuffs? Wow Rouge is stupid all I need to do is melt it and- wait why aren't they melting?

"You like the fireproof handcuffs I bought?" Rouge was in my face again smiling. _"__I got them just for you." _Rouge whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine. "You see Blaze I've had my eye on you for a while now. You're such a sexy kitty. Remember when we accidently ran into each other and you grabbed my breast? That turned me on so much! I had to masturbate almost all night for me to calm down." Rouge was and licking kissing my neck.

"I-I told you b-b-efore I was sorry fo-for that." I said squirming trying to get away from her. Then Rouge grabbed a drink and held it to my mouth. "Here kitty." Rouge brought it to my face trying to get me to drink it. I turned away and kept my mouth shut. No way in hell was she going to get me to drink that. THAT BITCH JUST STOMPED ON MY TAIL! "OWWW!" I screamed. When I did that Rouge quickly poured it in my mouth.

The second I felt in my mouth I accidently swallowed it. Damn I really hope that...oh its making me...fall...asleep...goddammit... The last thing I remember seeing was Rouge giggling over me.

When I woke up the first thing I saw was a bed. It was a nice dark shade of red. My sight was a little blurry but I could tell I was in a bedroom, and judging from what happened before I'm probably in Rouge's bedroom. I tried to get up but my legs were tied to the chair I was in and my wrist were still handcuffed. I was just about to burn off the rope when Rouge came in.

"Did you sleep well Blaze? I hope you did because me and you are gonna play a little game. And don't worry its going to hurt but you'll like it after a while."

I looked at Rouge kinda scared, but inside I was turned on! Rouge is going to do anything she wants with my body. She's so sexy !Rouge went into one of the dressers and pulled out a whip. She then walked over to me swaying her hips. She kissed me passionately and put her hands on my neck.

I could feel Rouge's tongue swirl outside of my lips begging for an entrance. I decided to let her in. I couldn't help but moan at how her tongue was fighting for my own. "Ah..R-Rouge" Rouge broke the kiss and smirked at me. "Yes kitty?" I could feel my face getting redder by the minute. "C-can you untie me p-please?" Rouge kept her smile and got off of me. "I'm sorry Blaze but I would like to try something."

With that Rouge grabbed the whip and looked at me with a seductive face. "Like I said, its going to hurt but you'll like it." Rouge smiled and lifted the whip high. And brought it back down on my leg with a loud whack! "Ow fuck!" I said hissing at the pain. Rouge smiled and untied my legs. She opened my legs and started to rub on them. She went towards the inside of my thighs and kissed my neck. My face must be blushing red now. I could feel what Rouge's hands are going for. She started to rub slowly at my core. Even though I still have my pants on, it still turned me on so much.

"Mmm maybe I should take off these stupid pants,they are getting in the way. What do you think kitty?" I nodded to her and smiled a bit. Rouge kissed me passionately and undid my pants. She pulled them off and the second she did I became embarrassed and closed my legs. "Kitty let me see. I want to see how wet your cute little panties got.

I looked away from her and continued to have my legs closed. I do want Rouge to have me but..I don't know if I really should. I mean I am with Silver. Rouge brought her face close to mine again. "Come on Blaze." Rouge said placing kisses on my face and down my neck. I held back a moan and my back arched. I decided to give in and I opened my legs. "Mmm there's a spot her Blaze. A very wet one." My face had to be just completely red. "R-Rouge please don't do this." I said whimpering under her touch.

Rouge stood up and brought her face close to my own. "How about this. After I make you cum you have the choice to leave or continue to be my sex puppet. Deal?" I didn't like this deal but if I could be let go.. "Fine." I said looking down. Rouge went back down to my panties and ran a finger over them. I bit my lip and held back a moan. I never have been touched like this, not even by Silver. Rouge kept looking up to study my face. She kept on that damned smirk the whole time too.

Rouge then swiftly and quickly pulled off my panties. They were stuck by my ankles since my legs were tied up. "Ah!" Out of reflex I tried to close my legs but Rouge stopped me. Rouge then got up and went to one of her drawers. "Don't close them again or I'll just keep you here to be my slave. Got it?" I nodded and obeyed. She took out a vibrater from the drawer and looked at me with a grin. "You're gonna like this."

She went back to in between my legs and turned it on. She put it right on my clitoris making me squeal. I couldn't help it. My hips buckled, I moaned and squirmed under her touch. Rouge continued to study my face. "Do you like it Blaze?" I didn't answer. I didn't want her to know how much I enjoyed it. Rouge then mad a face and turned off the vibrater causing me to groan then whimper a bit. "Why?" I asked panting a bit. "I asked you a question. Do you lie it when I play with your clitoris?" I was quiet for a second. "Y-Yes it does Rouge" "Mistress" "Wait what?"

Rouge grabbed the whip and hit me with it again. "Aw fuck that hurts!" "You will address me as mistress understood kitty?" I hesitated. "Yes Mistress." Rouge smiled and kissed me. She bent back down to my core. "Hmm your pussy looks very tasty slave." She said opening it with her hands. "I think I'll just get rid of the vibrater and have a taste."

I was shocked at what Rouge was about to do, but I didn't say anything, I just watched. Rouge put her head between my legs and took a long slow lick against me. "Ahhhh." I moaned arching my back. Rouge was smiling as she flicked her tongue, tasting my juices and swallowing them. I couldn't believe what was happening. Rouge, the one I hardly ever talk to, the one who annoyed me was eating me out and wanted to fuck me. "Ahhh fuck." I couldn't control my moaning. Rouge's tongue felt so skilled. She knew where to touch me and make me moan her name. Rouge stopped licking and licked her fingers. I wondered what she was doing. She gave me a sly smile and stuck her fingers inside me!

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Rouge fingered me smiling at how I was moaning. Rouge stopped looking at me and examined my vagina. She licked her lips looking at all the fluids leaving my body. She stood up and kissed me while still fingering. Rouge put her tongue in my mouth and I did the same to hers. Rouge broke the kiss and took out her fingers. "I really want you Blaze." She said now touching herself. She went behind me and I could feel my arms and legs getting loose. She finally untied me. I stood up rubbing my wrists.

I didn't have much time to be free when Rouge grabbed me and threw me on the bed.

She quickly stripped and climbed over me. "You want to try something baby?" My mind was still in lust. I still wanted to fuck Rouge even though I could easily escape. I nodded to her and she smiled. She then lifted my leg and I knew what was going to happen. She wants to scissor. Rouge positioned herself against me. She smiled one more time before rubbing her hips into mine. "Ohhhh" We both moaned. Rouge's eyes were closed and seemed to be really enjoying this. I continued to moan and whimper. I then felt that Rouge was taking a lot of control. I started to rub my core to hers. She smiled at me. I smiled back panting.

Then I could feel something was coming from my body. I knew what it was. I don't know why but I held onto my breast and moaned louder. "Ro-ah fuck. Rouge I'm gonna cum." Rouge panted and pulled me close to her. "Me too. Want to do it together?" I nodded. Rouge kissed me passionately, I of course kissed back. Then we both broke the kiss and arched our backs. "AHH!" We both cummed on each others vaginas.

We both just laid there on the bed panting. Rouge was the first to get up. She crawled next to me and kissed me again. "So you want to leave still?" I thought about it for a second. I then smiled and kissed Rouge's cheek. "No I can stay here for a bit." We both smiled and got ready for another round of fun.


End file.
